Secrets
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Secrets can only be kept for so long. Vince/Orwell
1. Companionship

**Hey everyone, I can't finish a story without starting a new one can I? Jeez, blame my imagination for this. This story will be Four Chapters long, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Secrets- Chapter One: Companionship**_

It was late December, the sound of the night echoed through the alleyways of the city. The night was still, not a lot was going through Palm City. Even The Cape was away for the night. Vince had turned in early and had no trouble going to sleep. Like all of Vince's luck, it didn't last long. Orwell walked into the room and threw her partner's Cape at his face.

He woke with a startled jump as he reached for the cape, pulling it off his face. When he looked in front of him, his eyes focused on the figure standing at his bed. When he focused on it all the way, he knew who it was. Orwell stared at him impatiently, she still had her winter blazer and gloves on. Whenever she threw his cape his way, he knew she meant business.

"Orwell, what's going on?"

"Get dressed. We've got work to do," Orwell started, walking away.

Vince sat up quickly and followed his partner; "What kind of work would need to be done at 11 'o clock?"

Orwell turned around to face him in a whirl; "Our work is never done, Vince,"

"Well, will you tell me what's going on first?" Vince asked.

"Just suit up and I'll take you there," Orwell dismissed.

The Cape just sighed and walked out of the room to change.

After the super hero was decked out in his suit, Vince and his sidekick got into her car and drove away. The whereabouts was still unknown to The Cape.

As Orwell drove, Vince tried to start a conversation, maybe then he could get an idea of where they were going.

He looked over at her and started; "Why don't you ever have to disguise yourself when we go out?"

"I'm not wanted," Orwell replied.

"Even so, anyone can recall your face," Vince said.

"I appreciate your concern, but have you ever noticed when I'm out in plain sight, I always do something to alter my appearance?" Orwell asked.

"I guess," Vince shrugged.

The blogger resisted the urge to roll her eyes; "Anyway, other than that, I don't like wearing masks or anything else like that unless I have to. I hate anything obscuring my vision, so I guess that's why too."

There was nothing really he could say to that. Times were quiet up until they got to their destination.

Vince thought that they had been driving for 20 minutes, seeing how silent the car ride was, it made it seem a lot longer than it actually was.

The next time Orwell stopped the car, Vince looked out the window to see they were parked in the driveway of a cabin-like house.

He in turn, looked at her partner and noticed her stare had gone blank.

Vince nudged her with his elbow; "Where are we?"

"This is the place where Chess makes his evil plans," Orwell replied.

There was more that she needed to tell him, much more about this house, she sighed and turned to Vince; "Just follow me," she said.

The Cape gave his sidekick a glance that spoke silent words.

The two got out of the car quietly and walked to the back of the house.

Orwell sat down in a patio chair at the back porch of the house. She stuck audio receptors in her ears so she could listen to what they were saying.

Vince looked in the window and watched what was going on inside.

Fleming stood at a table around Scales and his minions, looking like they were devising a plan, or talking about something else… he couldn't tell.

Orwell made a quiet throat clearing noise to which Vince looked back at her. She offered him an earpiece to listen as well. He walked over to her and sat down, taking the other earpiece. Their hands touched noticeably, to which they tried to brush it off with a small smile.

What they heard was something that neither of them wanted to miss. Fleming had yet another plan to take out the mysterious masked Cape.

A man's voice spoke next. He was hired by Fleming to take care of The Cape once and for all.

The man's name was Daniel Chase. He was a professional spy and never failed at what he did.

Unfortunately, before either of them could get more information, terrible feedback entered the headphones.

"We've gotta go, now," Orwell started.

Vince quickly nodded and led his partner out protectively with a hand on her lower back.

They got back to Orwell's car and wasted no time getting out of that residence.

"Is there something you're not telling me Orwell?" Vince asked.

Orwell bit at her bottom lip; "I'm just not so sure you would like what I have to say."

"Just try," Vince said.

"That house belongs to Fleming. He lived there with his wife, daughter and son-"

"Stop right there Orwell. You're telling me he actually had a normal family?" Vince asked.

"Yes I am. That's not the point though. His wife set up a system that monitors the technology around the home. When we heard the feedback in our ears, that was the start of it, if we hadn't gotten out of there, Fleming would have found us for sure," Orwell said.

"Does Fleming still live there?" Vince asked.

"No. The house stays vacant unless Fleming uses it for secret meetings," Orwell said. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but it had to be done… little by little Vince would know who she really was.

"Did you find out what happened to the wife and kids?" Vince asked.

"The wife moved away with their son years ago. I have no idea about the daughter," Orwell said.

"Do you think Fleming could have killed her?" Vince asked.

"It wouldn't surprised me at all," Orwell said.

"That poor girl," Vince said, clenching and unclenching his fists.

Orwell looked over at The Cape and then looked back at the road as she pulled into his hideout.

She parked and then gave Vince a concerned look; "You should go to bed. It's late."

"I'm not really tired anymore," Vince shrugged.

"All the excitement?" Orwell asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Excitement," Vince said with a laugh.

They gave each other a silent gaze to which Vince started with; "Are you sure you don't want to come in and stay for a while?"

"Well…" the brunette blogger started; "I don't have anywhere else to be so why not," she said with a smile.

Vince and Orwell walked into his hideout once they both gave each other dismissive looks.

"How does some coffee sound?" Vince asked.

Orwell looked at him with an eyebrow raised; "Are you seriously offering me coffee at midnight?"

"Sure am," Vince said.

"Yeah, that would be great," Orwell said.

"Okay. You know what to do, make yourself at home," Vince said as he walked over to his coffee pot.

The brunette blogger gracefully sat down at her friend's couch and pulled out her phone from her pocket.

Pretty soon, Vince came up to her with two hot cups and he too sat down at the couch; "I think you're OCD with your blog Orwell. Didn't you check it about an hour or so ago?"

"Probably. Could care less though," Orwell said.

"I see that," Vince said with a laugh.

The blogger lifted her coffee and took a sip of it; "Thanks for this."

"No problem," Vince spoke.

The two had conversation after conversation. Vince and Orwell had two opposite types of thoughts, but in a way they thought just alike.

By the time 2 'o clock came they had dozed off on the couch. Orwell had fallen asleep sitting up, but her body gracefully drew her down to the point to where she had laid her head on Vince's chest. He, too, was asleep when this happened, but subconsciously he drew her closer by holding her securely in place.

While The Cape and his sidekick slept, the unnoticed spy watched and took notes about how Vince and Orwell reacted to each other.

The demise of The Cape won't be easy, but this spy loves a challenge.

***The Cape***

The morning light came in through the window, waking Orwell up. She stretched sleepily then lifted her head from what she thought was her pillow.

"_Crap! How could I be so stupid?" _The blogger thought to herself.

Orwell got up from the couch in a haste. The last thing she wanted to do was be a confusion for her partner.

Vince's eyes opened and stared back at his partner, mirroring her shock.

As Vince watched the blogger, he called out; "Orwell, come here."

"This isn't right Vince and you know it," Orwell started in a wary tone.

"We fell asleep. That can't be helped," Vince said.

"Yes it can," Orwell met her eyes with Vince's; "Vince- I don't want to lose you over getting too close."

"You won't lose me Orwell," Vince said.

"You have a family, of course I will," Orwell spoke.

"What I'm saying is that you will always be a friend of mine. No matter what," Vince said.

"That's sweet but really you don't have to sugar coat it for me," Orwell said.

The only thing Vince was sugarcoating was how he felt about Orwell, hell he didn't even know _exactly _how he felt.

Vince gave her a meaningful glance to which the blogger began with; "Vince can we just drop this for now?"

"Yeah," Vince spoke in a gentle tone.

"Thank you," Orwell said taking a hold of Vince's hand and squeezing it once.

He squeezed back just as gentle before they took their hands back.

Vince and Orwell had a complicated relationship. It could be seen as a brother and sister or something even more. They realized the X factors were holding them back from something they both needed… companionship. They were great friends but something was nagging at them, deepening their want for something more.

**Thanks for reading! See you all next chapter!**


	2. Partnership

**Hey everyone, I know this chapter is **_**long **_**overdue, but I hope it doesn't disappoint. I'm on Summer Vacation (:D) as of today so I **_**promise **_**to stay dedicated to my stories!**

**Thank you XxDeathStarxX, and IronAmerica for reviewing last chapter!**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Secrets- Chapter Two: Partnership**_

Rain, sleet, hail or snow, none of it could stop the daily and nightly work that went on in Palm City. There were no exceptions- especially for Daniel Chase. The spy knew that Peter Fleming waited for no one. He was a busy man who knew exactly what he wanted. Daniel admired the man but in retrospect, he couldn't stand him. He had him traveling- on foot that it- in the blistering cold of the night.

The spy cursed everyone who was not him. Reason being, the streets of Palm City were stranded. Everyone was probably relaxing in the heat of their own homes. He would be doing the same had he not needed to tell Fleming what he found out about The Cape.

Daniel dug his hands further into his pocket as he continued to walk his way to the destination at hand.

By the time he got there, Fleming stood waiting with a scowl on his face.

Daniel approached him with wariness, as he knew it was a bit late.

"Nice of you to join me Mr. Chase," Fleming said sarcastically.

"This place a long ways away from where The Cape lives. I would have gotten here sooner if-"

"No one likes excuses," Fleming started. He saw the spy take a deep breath to which the mastermind continued; "So tell me what do we know about this Cape?"

"He seems to be hiding from something or someone. He lives in a secluded area, it was hard for me to find him," Daniel said.

"But you _did _find him, didn't you?" Fleming asked.

"That I did. I know he has a lady friend who he seems to have be accustomed to," Daniel said.

"Well what else did you find out? Who is this secret girl?" Fleming asked.

"The girl didn't say much about herself, even to The Cape. She made him tell the stories and she would comment on them, not add to it like most people do," Daniel paused; "The Cape talked about having a wife and a son. I've got a plan to learn more about them, shouldn't be hard to find out."

"Well get to work then. The clock is ticking," Peter said in a _'I'm above you so do as I say' _tone.

The spy then turned around on his heels and headed out to the cold winter weather.

***The Cape***

"Orwell have you ever heard of a thing called rest?" Vince asked his partner.

They stood at the entrance of Vince's hideout. Not even five minutes ago, The Cape got a phone call from the blogger, telling him to let her inside. Normally he would have no problem with welcoming her into his home away from home, but at this time (at four in the morning) it was ridiculous.

Orwell smirked at him; "I have, I just don't get it much."

Vince sighed, tilted his head to rest it against the door for a moment to look at her once more, then he let his partner in.

When she walked in, Vince closed the door back and said; "You should really look into the whole _sleeping _thing. It's a great invention."

"Ha ha, you're so funny," Orwell said.

Orwell walked up to Vince and patted the side of his face playfully; "I'll see what I can do." She then walked away from him and sat down across from where her friend was standing. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap.

"So what is so important that you have to tell me at 4 in the morning?" Vince asked.

"We have a dinner date," Orwell said.

"I- you- what?" Vince asked.

Orwell rolled her eyes; "Not like that. You remember that latest person that Fleming is using to try and _'stop the Cape?'_" she air quoted the last bit.

"Yeah, what was his name- Daniel something?" Vince asked.

"Daniel Chase- and yeah, we're going to meet him later," Orwell said.

"Why have dinner with the enemy?" Vince questioned.

"Ever heard of getting to know your opponent?" Orwell spoke.

Vince went to sit down next to the blogger; "Who are we going as?"

"He thinks we are a British couple who are good friends with Fleming," Orwell noticed the look Vince was giving her; "Believe me, I wouldn't have tied that to us unless I had to. Chase wouldn't have done this without us knowing Fleming somehow. He has a vice grip on this guy for sure."

"What if Fleming finds out that he is having a visit from his supposed _good friends_?" Vince asked.

"If he does, we'll deal with it then. Would you rather hide away from this guy or know him better than he knows us?" Orwell answered with a question of her own, her eyes were glowing back at him with hidden emotion.

Vince stared back at her silently for a moment more. He then nodded and said; "Alright Orwell you're right."

The blogger turned her head and bit her bottom lip. She hated this; anytime she talked about her father, she always got overemotional. Orwell was battling her inner demons, this time her demons were winning.

"Hey," Vince started in a whisper, trying to gain attention. When she looked over at him, he asked; "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I think the lack of sleep has finally caught up with me," Orwell lied coolly.

"You're afraid of something, I can tell it in your eyes," Vince prompted.

"I'm not afraid," Orwell dismissed.

"Something's bugging you though," Vince mentioned to the brunette blogger.

"Yeah well that's something for me to worry about Vince," Orwell said, trying to keep her eyes away from The Cape's.

Vince tilted his head and looked at his partner to which she finally gave up looking away from him.

"Can you talk to me about it?" Vince asked.

"About what?" Orwell asked.

Vince gave her a pointed look; "About whatever's on your mind."

"I'll be ok Vince," Orwell said, trying to pick up her stronger tone so Vince would drop the subject.

"I don't believe you," Vince said in a tone that still said he cared.

That's it. Now Orwell was getting irritated.

"_How in the hell am I supposed to keep myself from telling him everything? He's sweet and only wants to make sure I'm ok, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell him who I am," _Orwell thought to herself.

"Vince," Orwell started, her voice began to crackle; "Just drop this for now. I promise I'll tell you… tell you everything, just please give me time."

The Cape was tired of hearing this but he just nodded to which the blogger got up from where she had sat down next to Vince; "Where are you going?"

Orwell turned around to face Vince. Her shield had gone down noticeably; "I'm going home."

The Cape too got up and walked up to Orwell. He stared down at her, she just stared back, once again trying to keep her emotions from caving in. When she looked away from him, he took her chin and looked her square in the eyes.

"I just want to go home, ok?" Orwell said.

Vince slowly let go of Orwell's chin and smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Vince, it's not your fault," Orwell said to which she turned away from The Cape to walk out.

She watched Vince from the corner of her eyes as she turned once more to head back to her home. Her head swirled with thoughts, including this one; _"How can I get him to understand why I haven't told him who I am yet?" _How can she get him to understand that Fleming was a wonderful father up until the point he and his wife Jordan began to have marriage problems? Fleming had troubles with keeping Chess under control (and as everyone can see, he still hasn't kept him under control.) This made his wife second guess their relationship. After about another year of trying to make it work, Jordan took their 15 year old son, Gabriel with her when she moved to New York to start a new life. This left 10 year old Jaime living with her father. Jordan left a night after she tucked in her daughter and kissed her goodnight. Orwell hadn't seen her mother since. Even with all the turmoil that had happened, Fleming had tried to be a great father, but due to the amount of stress their family was going through, Chess came around a lot. He never had anything nice to say about his daughter. Jaime tried to get his father to see his physiologist, but Chess wouldn't allow it. Orwell was left with a father who had two sides to his name. Peter Fleming- was the father she loved so much. She was always a Daddy's girl- up until the point Chess voiced his full opinion about his "precious" Jamie. That was the day Orwell lost all respect for her father- schizophrenia or not. Jamie was twelve at the time; by the time she turned eighteen, the blogger left her father for good.

When the blogger got back to her home, she set up her security alarm and went into her bathroom to change. The brunette slipped her favorite green tank top and a pink and green striped pajama pants. She made her way to her mirror and retrieved her toothbrush and toothpaste from the cabinet to the right of her. She put on an ample amount on the bristles and began to brush her teeth. Orwell stared back at her reflection as she did so, the eyes that stared back at her were questioning her sanity. How long could she keep from meeting with her father? How could she keep her inner battles at bay when she was around Vince? He was the only one who she had been this way around for a long time. Whenever he gave her that caring look, all the blogger wanted to do was hang onto him and tell him everything he wanted to know. Now with each passing day, she has no idea how he will react seeing how long she has hidden this from him. She is afraid of losing him, losing her touch to reality.

With that passing thought, Orwell rinsed her mouth of toothpaste and headed to her bedroom. The blogger laid her head down on the pillow and tugged her bed sheets around her comfortably. Pretty soon she closed her eyes and drifted off to get the little sleep she could have.

***The Cape***

7 hours later, Orwell woke to her phone ringing in the room. The brunette sprang a hand out to retrieve her cell phone from her end table next to her bed.

She lifted her phone and brought it to her lazy figure. The blogger looked at her phone to reveal the sound was a text message from Vince. A smile etched onto her features as she replied back. She cared a bit more for Vince than she initially led on. He always was a good friend from the start, but now he was becoming something else all together. She just hoped that maybe someday he could feel it too.

After she showered and looked decent enough to walk out of the house, she packed a bag of things to change into for later on that night. She then grabbed the bag, her phone, and headed out to Vince's hideout.

When she was let inside, the first words out of her mouth were; "You wanted to see me?"

A smile widened onto Vince's face; "What no _'Hey Vince how are you?' _or _'Hey Vince it's great to see you?_"

Orwell returned the smile; "I was getting around to that."

"Sure you were," Vince teased.

A wider smile from the blogger caused Vince to speak again; "And yes I wanted to see you."

"Ok, what's going on?" Orwell asked.

"I just wanted to get our characters down for later tonight," Vince said.

"Oh you know you just wanted to see me," Orwell said as she patted Vince's chest.

"So sue me if I did," Vince grinned and then added; "But I did want to talk to you about tonight as well."

"Okay so ask away," Orwell said with an irresistible smirk in place.

"What's our story?" Vince asked.

"Story?" Orwell repeated.

"Yeah. You say a couple. Are we a married couple, engaged, dating?" Vince asked.

"Oh, as far as I've planned it we're married," Orwell said.

"Okay," Vince started; "Is there anything else you told Daniel that I should know?"

"No, I don't think so. Just go along with anything else he asks us," Orwell said.

Vince nodded to which Orwell spoke; "I'm going to need all of you in with me, okay? Is this going to be too hard for you?"

"I'll do whatever it takes," Vince said.

Orwell smiled; "Good."

They met each other in a stare for what seemed like eternity.

After that moment ended, Vince and Orwell just began to talk and pass the time by smoothly.

***The Cape***

With an hour to go before they leave for their "dinner date," Vince and Orwell started to get ready.

Orwell didn't take long. She already had a little bit of makeup on, all she had to do was slip on her very satin-textured pink knee length dress with a white long-sleeved cover up- and work on her hair. Vince however, had issues. Whilst the blogger was standing at a mirror straightening her hair, The Cape came up to her as he fiddled with his tie.

Orwell turned to him; "Are you fighting with that thing?"

"Yeah, and it's winning."

The blogger rolled her eyes a bit and turned off her Straightener to help her friend out. She took the tie in her hands and helped tighten it around his neck.

Vince stared down at her to which she tried not to blush. She looked into his eyes for a moment; "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just looking at you," Vince said.

"I know that, but why like that?" Orwell asked.

Vince noticed that even though she had the tie corrected, she still had her hands on his chest. He sighed and started with; "I'm a man of honesty, it may be wrong of me to say this but I am looking at the beautiful woman in front of me."

That was enough to make Orwell blush, and she did; "Thank you Vince."

They hovered over each other and they both had to catch their breath that neither knew they were holding. The blogger pursed her lips as she looked up at him with what she expected as longing. The closer he and Orwell got, the more Vince thought about his family. As of this moment however, he put everything aside and he closed their proximity.

"What are you doing?" Orwell asked.

"Getting into character," Vince said as he bent his head to kiss his partner.

Orwell put her arms around Vince's neck and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart, they stared back at each other, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry Orwell, I don't know where that came from-"

"Are you seriously apologizing for doing something I've wanted you to do for a while now?" Orwell asked.

"I just don't want you to think I'm some horrible person," Vince said.

"You are going through a hard time, you needed someone to lean onto," Orwell said.

"But I'm married. You don't think-"

Orwell executed the next move and this time she kissed Vince harder than before. She was desperate and didn't want to lose him; "What do you think now?" the blogger asked as she rested her forehead against his.

"I think you mean something special to me but I don't know how that will work," Vince said taking her chin into his palm.

"We can find out together," Orwell said quietly; "Just please," she pleaded as she threaded their fingers together; "Don't give up on me."

"Why would I?" Vince asked.

Orwell sighed; "Just don't give up on me," she repeated.

***The Cape***

Vince and Orwell arrived at the restaurant the blogger had told Chase to meet them at. He was told not to mention their little meeting to Fleming, that the last time the couple talked to the CEO, it ended on a bad note. According to what Chase knew, the couple was just checking on their old friend- indirectly.

The Cape and his sidekick- now posing as Malcolm and Savannah Thompson- stepped out of their form of transportation and walked into the expensive and extravagant looking restaurant. The inside was painted white and had a swirl design etched onto said walls. The booths had a matching white table cloth and at each table sat a single candle. The rest of the place was dimly lit.

Vince had Orwell's arm linked through his as they walked to their selected table.

"Nicely planned," Vince whispered into his date's ear.

"You know I wouldn't have us in a brightly lit place," Orwell paused as she sat down; "Plus I wouldn't want people to know I went on a date with you," she said sarcastically.

Vince sat down next to his partner and replied; "Ouch. Even after this great evening? How can you say that?" His face then lifted into a grin.

Orwell returned a bright smile and patted Vince's leg; "It'll be ok _dear_."

A few minutes later, a well dressed man approached the table. He had a short and wavy auburn hairstyle along with brown eyes. The man looked down at the couple and asked; "Are you the Thompsons?"

"We are," Orwell answered; "Are you Mr. Chase?" The brunette blogger asked.

"I am," The man said sitting down across from Vince and Orwell.

The Cape looked over at his friend and she gave him the ghost of a smirk.

"So you want to know more about your friend?" Daniel asked.

The blogger nodded; "It's been too long since we've seen him."

Both Vince and his partner were shocked at just how well she could speak in a British accent.

"Well, I haven't known him that long myself," Daniel said.

"Oh? How did you meet him?" Orwell asked.

"I'm working for him actually," Chase said.

"What kind of job does he have you doing?" Orwell questioned.

"I have a target to annihilate. Maybe you've heard of him. He goes by The Cape?" Daniel mentioned.

"I know who you're talking about," Orwell spoke.

"Yeah. He has a partner of some kind. She seems familiar," his eyes trailed over Orwell; "Maybe it'll be a two for one if I kill her as well."

Vince stretched an arm across the back of the booth and scooted closer to his partner.

"One can only be so lucky," Orwell said.

Vince then asked the spy; "So what do you know about these people?"

"Not much, they seem to have their own spin on the world," The spy said.

"Fleming has been after them for some time now," Orwell said.

"I know. Fleming is getting rather impatient. He would probably kill me if he knew I was off the job for now," Chase said.

"Well we won't keep you long," Orwell paused; "We wouldn't want to anger that man. He tends to have a bit of a temper," she added.

"That he does. Which reminds me… why is it important that he doesn't know we spoke?" Chase asked in a skeptical tone.

Vince looked over at Orwell to which she replied as if she was explaining something real to her; "Because, the last time my husband and I spoke with him it didn't end well. If he knew we asked of him- he wouldn't be very happy."

"The last thing you need to be is caught up in Fleming's rage," Vince started in his own false accent; "We're just looking after you my friend," he added.

"So, about this Cape guy, what are you planning on doing to him?" Orwell asked.

"Well, my sister is a serious tech freak; I am going to get one of her tracking devices to see where they are all the time," Chase said.

"Then what?" Orwell asked.

"The tracking device will do my job for me," Chase said.

"Meaning?" The blogger asked.

Orwell knew she had to watch herself with how many questions she asked, but the guy really didn't seem to care.

"The tracking device serves as a silent killing machine. When it is implanted on your skin, it dissolves into the subject more and more everyday. As the days go by, the subject's bloodstream will become poisoned with a toxin from the dissolving tracking device," Chase explained; "By three days, they both will be dead."

"Fleming will be proud. He's been looking forever for someone with a bullet-proof plan," Orwell said.

Chase nodded to which something occurred to him; "Which reminds me, I have to go have a word with my sister," he got up from his side of the booth and looked over at his dinner guests; "It was nice meeting you. I'll be sure to keep in touch when something happens worth telling."

"Thanks," Orwell said.

Daniel waved them goodbye and then left Vince and Orwell at their table, staring at each other.

**Okay, so I know this was a long one. Please review!**


	3. Cooperation

**Hey guys, I've got another long chapter for you!**

**Thanks: IronAmerica and XxDeathStarxX for staying with me on this silly ride and giving me amazing comments!**

**These next two chapters will contain *a lot* of Vince/Orwell. Enjoy!**

**I don't own The Cape. **

_**Secrets- Chapter Three: Cooperation**_

Fleming never thought he'd be here without having a reason why. He didn't have one now though; he was at his old home, his home that held memories, both good and bad.

Now he was just killing time looking at photos from his past life. The past life that his _other _self ruined.

The photos were scattered about the home. However, they were never in the room that he had company in. He already heard mockery from Chess, he couldn't stand to hear it from anyone else.

Some days he missed his family, other days he was grateful that they didn't have to deal with him.

Back before Chess started taking more than little control of Peter Fleming, he actually had a great family. His wife was happy (or so he thought), and his kids had nothing but smiles on their faces, but the weird thing was, Fleming wasn't the one who started the family drama, nor was it Chess, it was Jordan Fleming.

You see, the only thing that attracted Jordan to Peter was his money. The moment that Jordan found out that Fleming came from a wealthy family was the moment she was stuck to him for good. She took Drama in high school- acting was no problem for her. For years, Peter actually thought he was with a woman that loved him. They got married and had their first born, Gabriel shortly afterwards. The birth of her son actually lightened her heart- unfortunately that wouldn't last that long. Fleming was happy to be a father (even though Chess messed with his head anytime he could about it.)

Gabriel was a fine child, Jordan loved him to death, but everyday she got more and more irritated that she wasn't getting any happier. Fleming's wife never showed her true feelings, but Chess wasn't as blind as his other half was. He tried to tell Peter again and again to _stop being such an idiot_, needless to say he didn't listen. Fleming ignored whatever his evil counterpart had to say. Five years later, Chess couldn't put up with it anymore. He took control of Fleming at random times, putting his and Jordan's relationship in danger. The threat of divorce was soon in the air- to which then caused their daughter Jaime to be born. Little Jamie loved her big brother, her mother and father, but she always was a daddy's girl. She ran to her mother in Chess' outbursts, but she always forgave her Dad.

Jordan saw this and felt angry towards Fleming even more. She stood to hide her resentment for 10 years, she even tried to find reasons to love her husband, nothing worked. A final blow between Peter and Jordan (which actually was Chess and Jordan,) caused the couple to file for divorce. Jordan claimed that she just didn't love him anymore. Chess was more than glad to be rid of that woman, but Peter was more than heartbroken.

As if this wasn't bad enough, Jordan got full custody of both of her children. Fleming was able to see his children but only every other weekend because of school. Jaime hated it, she constantly told her mother that she wanted to be with her dad. It drove her mother crazy that even her own daughter never loved her as much as her dad. She hoped that Chess was happy to have a daughter that worshiped him- he certainly had one now. After a few months of contemplation, she moved her son and herself to New York, leaving her daughter to wake up to an empty house.

Peter Fleming was knocked out of his reverie when he heard footsteps approaching the room; _"Damn reminiscent thoughts," _Chess cursed as he watched for whoever was in the house.

The next thing he knew, the Criminal Mastermind was staring face to face with Daniel Chase along with a girl who had straight fiery red hair and eyes as grey as storm clouds; "What are you a bumbling moron? You shouldn't sneak up on someone like me," Fleming warned.

Daniel pursed his lips for a moment but then said lips lifted into a smirk.

"Well, what do you want?" Fleming snapped.

"Just to tell you that my sister and I-" Daniel motioned his hand over to the red head next to him; "Have devised a plan that promises to be a success."

Fleming looked between both red heads and a smirk of his own quirked up; "Do tell."

Daniel turned to his sister and said; "Rayne, you're the brains behind this," he then handed a device over to her.

Rayne took the device and turned to the CEO as she began to explain; "This is the most sophisticated tracking device you will ever see," she looked down at the device, almost admiring the destruction it could do, "All this baby has to know from you is the name of your target. It takes a few seconds to locate them, but after it has implanted itself on the target, it does the job."

Fleming arched a brow; "It'll kill them, right?" he asked.

Rayne bobbed her head to which she added; "A slow antagonizing death, yes. They will not even know what's going on until it's too late."

Fleming liked what he was hearing. What he didn't like was the way Daniel looked around the room; "Hey, I know that girl," Daniel called as he looked at a picture of Jaime. In the picture she wore her cap and gown from her graduation. The picture was inside of a frame that had "Adoring Daughter" on the sides.

"_Now look who's a bumbling idiot? You let him in here and now he's bugging you about your little girl," _Chess ranted on in his mind.

Daniel's stomach churned as he realized who that woman really was last night and who The Cape's mysterious companion was. He knew he had to act fast. Rayne was the kind of person who never backed down and well- Fleming never really cared much for anything Daniel had to say that was against this whole thing. He needed to come up with a reason to leave, he needed to warn Fleming's daughter before it was too late. A daughter should have a heads up when her father is basically trying to kill her.

Daniel didn't know whether or not Peter knew if that was his daughter or not- he wasn't taking any chances. To know that something really bad was about to happen and Daniel not do anything about it- it made him seem foolish.

The spy turned to his sister and said; "Rayne, we've got to go."

The red head gave him a confused look; "Why?" she asked.

"Just come with me please," Daniel said, tugging his sister by the arm. He then looked over at Fleming; "I'll come by if something else comes up."

"Did something more important come up Mr. Chase?" Fleming asked.

"It's just something I need to get done," Daniel said.

"Very well, next time though- call before you show up randomly on my front door step," Fleming said.

"Will do sir," Daniel said with a smirk.

***The Cape***

The previous day's events had left a split wake between Vince and Orwell. Both were now even more sure of what they wanted, unfortunately both of them questioned if that was right or not.

The both of them had decided to talk things through, maybe then things would fall in place- or at least they hoped it would.

It all started when Orwell didn't go home that night.

_*Flashback*_

_After Chase had left the restaurant, Vince and Orwell spent an hour or so talking about their next line of defense against Fleming. As always, their flirting banter was a big portion of the dialogue. _

_They actually stayed out later than planned, they had been talking so long that one of the bus-boys on duty had to let the couple know that it was closing time._

_Unfortunately for them, by the time Vince and Orwell got out of the restaurant, it was pouring down raining. The Cape pulled his partner to the side and said to her; "Wait here, I'll pull your car up to the side walk."_

_The blogger had a smile on her face. When Vince pulled up to the sidewalk, she had all intents and purposes to get in the car on her own, only she didn't have to. The Cape actually got out of the car- not minding the pouring rain- to open the door for her, making sure she didn't slip._

_When The Cape got back in the car, he was greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Orwell; "How very gentleman like of you," she said with a smile._

_Vince gave her a grin and then started the car again and began to drive to his hideout._

_Once they got to their destination, they made a run for the inside of the lair._

_Orwell sat down on the first surface she could find and began to kick off her heels._

_Vince watched her and began to laugh._

"_What's so funny?" The blogger asked._

"_Nothing," Vince dismissed with a grin._

"_Okay Mr. Wise guy, laugh while you can. You stay in the these heels for as long as I have and tell me if you're not dying to take them off," Orwell said nudging to the heels she had put on a table nearby._

_Vince just continued to laugh as she sat down on his couch. A sudden shiver traveled down her spine- which didn't go unnoticed to The Cape._

_He walked out of the room and picked the Cape up from his bedroom. He then walked up to Orwell and draped it across her body._

_Orwell looked up at him and smiled; "Thank you," she said._

_Vince nodded and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose; "Night Orwell."_

_As Vince started to walk away Orwell's mind was swirling. God, she loved him… it was just killing her that he could never love her the same. She watched him walk away, only to call for him when he was almost out of sight; "Hey, Vince?"_

_Vince stopped and turned around to walk back to Orwell; "Yeah?"_

"_I want to talk to you tomorrow. There-" the blogger took a deep breath; "There are things you need to know."_

_Vince's mouth formed into a smile; "You got it," he said._

_*End Flashback*_

Now here they were; Vince waiting on Orwell to begin and Orwell waiting on herself.

Orwell sat on Vince's couch with her legs crossed in an Indian position, her body turned his way. Vince had one of his partner's hands in his own grasp, he had been trying to coax her into believing that she could tell him anything.

"I'm not exactly all you think I am," The blogger said in a wary tone.

"I don't think you can possibly imagine all I think you are," Vince said.

Orwell smiled gently and squeezed Vince's hand just as gentle; "Do you remember when I told you Fleming had a daughter and a son?"

"Yeah?" Vince prompted her to continue.

As she was about to continue, her laptop made a noise indicating an email.

Vince felt her muscles retract in her hand, saying that she was about to get up; "You don't have to get that," The Cape said.

Orwell sighed; "But I do. Remember what happened the last time we took a day off?"

Vince just nodded.

The blogger got up and looked down at her partner for a moment; "Vince, I'm sorry," she spoke a little above a whisper.

"Why are you apologizing?" Vince asked.

Orwell acted on her impulses at that moment. She put both hands on either sides of his face and locked her lips with his.

When they broke apart, Orwell pressed a finger to his lips and then walked across the room to bring her computer to where she was sitting.

Vince watched his partner check the new letter in her inbox.

She made a confused face; "That's weird. The message is from Daniel. I wonder what he wants now."

The email was warning Orwell about the targets- that were probably on them at the moment. Most likely they could search and find said targets easily.

Orwell wasn't even going to ask Daniel how he found out about her- she was focused on Vince at the moment; "Vince, we've got a problem," the blogger started.

"What's wrong?" Vince asked.

"That tracking device- the one Daniel told us about? It was launched. Don't know how long ago, so we have to act fast," Orwell said in her usual business tone, only with a ping of fear at the very edge of her voice; "It could be anywhere on us," she added.

"Okay Orwell, you first," Vince said as he got up from his couch.

The blogger was feeling a little more than nervous. The only purpose of this was to get the trackers from killing them, but she couldn't keep herself from thinking more of the subject at hand. She closed her eyes, hoping to God that when he made contact with her skin- that it wouldn't mean anything. She removed her shirt and told Vince; "Go ahead."

He- very gingerly guided his hand against her skin as he looked for the life threatening tracker. Vince saw his partner's eyes clench shut, he then said; "You ok Orwell?"

The blogger just nodded; "Just keep looking."

The Cape's hand trailed down her lower back and ran across a bump against her skin; "I found something but it has buried itself in your skin," Vince said.

"Just get it out," Orwell said in a slight panicked tone.

Vince left the room long enough to get a blade and come back to his partner.

In a few short moments, Orwell was back in her Superhero's arms.

Vince stared down at her and drove the blade into her back. The pain was only for a short moment, then The Cape pulled the tracker out of Orwell's back.

The blogger immediately threw it on the ground and stepped on the tracker with her heel, feeling somewhat better until she realized she had to do it all over again.

In turn he too took off his shirt. Orwell asked him as she looked into his eyes; "You ready?"

"This isn't the first dance Orwell, I'll be ok," Vince said.

"I know," Orwell said as she took a deep breath and slid her hand down his chest to start off with. It occurred to the blogger that something so simple could never have been so intimate… this made Orwell realize that she wanted Vince so much that it hurt.

About halfway down his torso, the blogger found the same bump Vince had found on her minutes before.

Vince noticed Orwell's tension; "So what were you trying to tell me before all of _this _happened?"

Orwell had the blade right over the planned incision point right as he had said that. She inhaled a deep breath through her nose; "If I tell you, will you promise not to leave in a haste?"

Vince chuckled; "Um, Orwell. You do have me in your grasp. With a knife none-the-less. I won't go anywhere."

Orwell cut into his skin and pulled the killer out, tossing it to the ground to which she stomped on it with the same fashion as before.

"Thanks," Vince said with a smirk.

Orwell nodded to which the anxiety in her chest returned; "Let me get you patched up."

Vince followed Orwell into his bathroom to which she made him sit down on the sink where she intended to disinfect the incision and put a bandage on it.

While she was working, Vince started to speak; "What's going on Orwell? You're hot and cold with me. Have I done something?"

Orwell looked up at him; "No, you haven't done anything," She then finished her work by stretching the bandage across the wound.

Without a word, Vince grabbed Orwell by the waist. He then said to her in a hushed tone; "Then why do I feel like I'm losing you?"

"Vince," Orwell shook her head; "You're not losing me.. I'm just trying to find the right way to tell you-"

"All you have to do is say it Orwell," Vince said as he tightened his grip around her.

Orwell looked back at Vince as tears started to well in her eyes; "I'm Peter Fleming's daughter," she said in a voice that was so fervently hushed.

Vince gave her a wide-eyed look as he suddenly let go of the blogger.

She watched him as he started off into space for a moment; "Vince?" Orwell had called out for him.

Vince looked back at his partner. She had the most saddest look on her face. The Cape reached out for her and took her under his wing; "I'm here Orwell."

"I'm really sorry I never told you," Orwell said louder than she had spoken a moment before, now there was no use hiding the thick emotion in her voice; "I thought you wouldn't want to be near me," she paused and looked across the room, smirking a bit; "Hell, I don't even want to be near myself most days."

"Orwell look at me," Vince said.

The blogger looked up at The Cape to which he cupped her cheek in his hand; "No wonder why you are like this… what kind of life did you have?" he asked sincerely.

For once, she wasn't scared to talk about it. It probably would be refreshing to talk it over with someone you love.

Vince led Orwell to his couch where they could sit and talk. He finally was going to hear what he had been waiting to hear for about a year now. He noticed the blogger had a timid look on her face. How could he be mad at her?

"Where do you want me to start?" Orwell asked.

"Anywhere sounds good," Vince said stretching his arm across the back of the couch. Whether he knew it or not, it served almost as a security blanket for the blogger.

Orwell looked down at her lap to which The Cape took a gentle hold onto her hand. She lifted her head up and looked into Vince's eyes as she began; "Growing up… I always was a Daddy's girl. We used to do everything together. Every Sunday was Daddy-Daughter day. He took me shopping and then we would go get an ice cream cone," The logger's lips lifted into a grin; "My mom would be so angry, she always worried that my nails would get snagged onto something. She is the kind of woman who _does _cry over spilt milk. Especially if she bought the milk herself."

Vince ran his thumb across the backside of her hand as he remembered something she told him months ago; "You got your nails done every Saturday, right? So why would she worry about you chipping or breaking them when they would be redone that following week?"

Orwell shrugged; "My Mom is a strange one. I miss her though, it's been years since she left my father."

"What happened when she did?" Vince asked.

"Well my parents _split _before she moved away to New York. They may have not thought that my brother and I knew there was trouble in paradise, but we weren't stupid. They fought all the time, especially over money. When they filed for divorce, my mother took full custody over my brother and I," Orwell paused to think; "Life wasn't that bad, but I missed my father. Gabe and I got to see him on an _every other weekend _court rule, but the whole thing just took some adjusting to."

"How did your brother feel about it?" Vince asked.

"Fleming was a great Dad to the both of us but Gabe just stopped going to see him after a while," Orwell's voice began to crackle as she continued; "Looking back, that should have been the moment I realized something was wrong."

The Cape took his arm that was on the back of the couch and guided his partner to lay her head down on his chest. He smoothed her hair down consolably and whispered; "Go ahead. I'm here to catch you if you fall."

"My Mom and Brother left me a few months later. The last thing I remember of my Mom was when she told me goodnight. I remember waking up to a quiet house. I checked Gabe's room; there was nothing- no posters on the walls- no sheets on the bed. When I walked into my Mom's room it was the same. There was no note on the refrigerator, no sign of anyone or anything," Orwell said.

"What did you do?" Vince asked, absolutely enveloped in his partner's story.

"I called my father. I was crying so hard that he could barely understand me," Orwell said.

"Did he come for you?" Vince asked.

"Of course. I was his little girl, basically I was the only one he had left," Orwell said.

"The happiness didn't last long though, did it?" Vince asked.

"Unfortunately no. My Father went away countless nights and he would come home with bloodstains on his clothes. When I tried to talk it over with him, he wasn't my Dad anymore," Orwell lifted herself up from Vince's chest and looked back at him as she said; "He was the heartless man we know him as today."

"Orwell, I'm so sorry. I don't blame you for keeping that to yourself. The way you are… it makes sense now," Vince said.

Orwell put her head in her hands and let out a cry.

"But there is something I want you to know," Vince added, putting a hand on her back.

The blogger pulled herself together long enough to ask; "What's that?" When she looked at him, her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears waiting to fall.

"You'll always have a place with me, Orwell," Vince said.

The blogger gave him a small smile; "I know, thank you."

The Cape moved closer to his partner and kissed her on the side of her lips.

"Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you," Orwell said, leaning onto his shoulder.

"You'd do just fine. You're a strong woman Orwell," Vince said.

"I'd drive myself crazy," Orwell said.

Vince laughed; "I can say the same. Without you, I would have probably done something stupid by now."

Orwell just grinned; "Well every good Superhero needs his own Companion to steer him in the right direction."

"Anyone would be lucky to have you," Vince said.

"Well you're the only one that does have me. They can all just wait," Orwell added as she took Vince's hand and squeezed it gently.

***The Cape***

Rayne hissed under her breath. _Two _times now her plans have failed. First… her sissy of a brother backed out on their plan and had her trackers killed. Secondly… she was having a bad hair day. Anyway… now it was all up to her to help Fleming out.

Why her? Daniel _always _got his way. Technically she didn't have to do this, but she wanted to prove to her brother that she could do something right for a change.

If she couldn't do_ this _right, then what could she do right?

**Okay so how was the chapter? See you all next time for the final chapter!**


	4. Compassion

.**Hey Capers! I've had a lot of trouble getting this chapter just right so I hope it doesn't disappoint. This one has a bit of action in it, as many of you know, action is not my forte, I did try to make it as well written as possible. **

**Thanks: IronAmerica, I Prefer Magneto, and XxDeath StarxX for their reviews last chapter.**

**Without further ado, I give you Secrets Chapter Four.**

**I do not own The Cape.**

_**Secrets: Chapter Four- Compassion**_

Orwell hadn't been to her lair in a week. She hadn't needed to; the blogger had all of her gear with her in case a sudden want to work on her blogs.

It was all Vince's idea. He hadn't wanted her to go back to her lair just yet. He felt protective over Orwell. Seeing how fragile she had been lately, the Cape would never let her go back home at this rate. He didn't mind a roommate, especially one like the blogger. This gave him someone to talk to; he didn't know how lonely he was living alone until Orwell started staying with him.

Vince thought that everything was past. He thought that they had foiled yet another one of Fleming's plans.

About mid-afternoon, Orwell had went to get a shower, leaving Vince alone in the room. _"How to kill time," _the Cape pondered. He laughed to himself as he knew he had all the time in the world. If Orwell was anything like the other girls in the world, he would have at least an hour to himself. Vince sat down and put his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and thought about being at home. He could almost hear Trip's outbursts at his videogames and smell his wife's cooking. He longed to go back, just for one day if that's as long as he could stay. He longed to set things right with his family, they needed to know that he loved them.

Then his mind traveled over to Orwell. The beautiful albeit mysterious girl he had become completely infatuated with. Oh the hell with infatuation, he loved Orwell. He knew he never should have kissed her, but he never regretted it. Vince was brought out of his reverie by the smell of lavender and the sound of quiet footsteps approaching.

The blogger sat down next to the Cape as she drug a brush through her long dark hair.

Vince smiled over at her to which Orwell asked, "What, do you want to brush this mane?"

The Cape arched an eyebrow to which he laughed, "You don't have a mane."

"Yeah? Tell that to my brush. It'll disagree in a heartbeat," Orwell said.

Vince chuckled and lightened the mood further. However, the mood became slightly dimmer at the sound of something outside.

"What was that?" Orwell asked.

"You never knew in this city," Vince responded as got up from his seat.

The blogger looked up at her partner. "Where are you going?"

"To see what's going on out there. You coming?" Vince asked, offering her a hand.

"Sure," Orwell said as she took a hold of Vince's hand.

They walked out of Vince's hideout to see a woman walking around, obviously in a fret.

The Cape and blogger exchanged glances to which Vince dropped her hand and told her to stay put.

"Miss?" Vince called out to the woman.

She turned around and stared at the Cape. It was Rayne heavily disguised as an older teenager. "Can you help me please? I've lost my dog!"

"Um, there is no dog here miss. Just me and a friend of mine." Vince said.

Rayne looked at the oddly shaped home and asked in her pseudo-voice, "Is this your home?"

Vince turned his head to glance at his hideout and his partner who hadn't left her spot at the hideout entrance. The Cape smiled at the blogger as he asked Rayne, "Is there any other way we can help you?"

Rayne jerked her head to stare at nothing in particular. When she met her glance back with Vince and Orwell's they noticed she had tears in her eyes. "Well, can I come in for a glass of water? I've been looking for my dog all day!"

Vince met his eyes with Orwell's to which she gave him an _"Are you crazy" _look. "I'll bring you a bottle of water but we have to be leaving soon," Vince said.

"Please, I won't take long. I just need to rest my feet," Rayne said.

"I'll be right back," Vince said going back into his hideout.

Silence clung to the air, and to make it seem less awkward, Rayne started talking to Orwell. "Do you think you could convince your boyfriend to let me come in to sit down?" she asked.

"Well we've got to get out of here soon. We're supposed to meet his parents at the airport. Long drive to the airport with four year old twin boys," Orwell lied coolly.

Rayne knew that they were lying, though. If she pressed further, that would just make her suspicious. She was going to introduce them to her favorite gun up close… but that's okay, there's always far away.

Vince came back and instantly felt the tension. He handed the bottled over to redhead so she could be on her way. The redhead smiled. "Thank you so much. You have a safe flight." She then walked away, letting them both sigh in relief.

"Flight?" Vince asked.

"Don't ask," Orwell responded.

***The Cape***

The Carnival of Crime were having their own Sunday night bash. Rollo had been the person to get the drink of choice that night. On his way to pick up the requested items for the night, Rollo stopped by Vince's hideout. It had been hours since the vigilante and blogger had their mysterious guest.

Once they were all back at the Carnival, everyone sat around in the room and joked to their heart's content. In more ways than one, the Carnival and Orwell were like an extended family for Vince. No, they weren't Dana and Trip, but they were as close to a family as he could get at the moment. Everyone looked out for each other, the way it should be.

Laughter echoed through the room as Max told a story; their attention was on him and him only. No one ever suspected a problem would come out of it.

***The Cape***

Rayne was getting seriously annoyed. She had searched _everything _there was to know about the masked vigilante and it still was to no avail. The redhead was at square one and she wasn't budging.

She sat in her apartment and surrounded herself in the work. Files upon files were scattered around that went into detail about the Cape. The redhead scoffed when she found out he was a former police officer. It made sense that her _dog _plan didn't work, but it was still damn annoying.

She looked from her computer to the papers that she had around. Rayne blew out an over exaggerated sigh as she went through the files _yet again_. Only, this time around, something clicked that hadn't before. According to those documented words, the Cape supposedly hung around Max Malini's Carnival in Trolley Park. If she could get herself in there unnoticed by any other carnie, she probably would have a chance of annihilating the vigilante for good.

The redhead couldn't help but smile in spite of her plan, it was time to go visit the circus.

***The Cape***

Oblivious to what was to come, Vince, Orwell, and the Carnival were all doing their own things on the ring. Raia was teaching Orwell some of the skills she knew as a Carnival acrobat. The brunette was a natural, to which Vince couldn't help but admire just how graceful she was.

Of course, to the other Carnival members, they could see just how much he cared about Orwell.

"Yo Vince, if you stare any harder your mouth would drop to the floor," Rollo said as he walked up to the vigilante.

Vince did a double take back at the shortest of the bunch. "Huh? Yeah, sure."

"Exactly my point," Rollo added.

The Cape ignored his friend and just watched as his partner followed the blonde's steps. He was in awe really. She stretched her limbs and twirled, a faint smile formed onto her face as she did so.

Orwell could tell she had an audience, more importantly, she had Vince. She looked across the room and met with the cool blue eyes she knew all too well.

As if he was a young kid being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, the vigilante slowly waved at the blogger and grinned sheepishly.

Rollo elbowed Vince in the gut and said, "Vince man, you're not the most subtle guy in the world are you?"

Again, not even bothering to look at his friend, Vince replied with, "What did you say?" When he looked down at Rollo, the other man just shook his head and walked over to Raia.

The Cape shrugged and met up with Orwell. He looked down at her and neither of them could keep smiles off of their faces.

"You don't stare much, do you?" Orwell asked.

"Not at all," Vince dismissed.

Even the Carnival knew what was going on between Vince and Orwell, it wasn't very hard to see the affection they had for one another.

The Cape and blogger stared at each other in silence. There was so much tension behind Orwell's eyes, so much she needed to say to him. Unfortunately she feared she would never find the right moment. The blogger gently took Vince's hand in her own and watched as their fingers laced together perfectly. "Vince- I-" she began dryly.

In the same instance, the sound of a gun being fired echoed through the ring. Orwell watched in shock as Vince fell to the ground nursing a stomach wound.

The blogger dropped to her knees and pulled Vince closer to her. She inspected the wound closer and tore away a thick strip of her cover-up to tie around the vigilante's waist. She started in a wary tone, "This will slow down the blood loss."

Vince tried to get up only to have Max call after him. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

The magician gave Raia and Rollo glances to which the acrobat knelt down next to Orwell and Rollo went with Max to see exactly who was intruding in their home.

The blogger looked back down at Vince and cradled his head in her lap. Raia quickly got up and ran for the med kit the Carnival had stored for safe keepings.

"Orwell you have to let me go," Vince started in a muffled tone.

She frowned. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No I'm not. Max and Rollo need my help," Vince said with a grunt.

"I'm _not _letting you go Vince. That bullet needs to come out," Orwell spoke in a concerned tone.

"You kinda have no choice," Vince said as he slowly got up. When he did get to his feet however, coughs wracked his body.

"No choice huh?" the blogger called out to him.

"I'll be fine," the Cape added in a perseverant tone.

"Vince, don't do this," Orwell said as she went to stand in front of him. "Please," she continued, this time with tears in her eyes.

The vigilante sighed, scrunching his face while doing so due to the pain he was in. "Alright Orwell. I'll stay."

The blogger gave him a tiny smile and quietly turned her head as she felt tears cascade down her cheeks. Vince looked at his partner and tilted her head to look at him. "I'm going to be fine, okay?"

Orwell stared back at him with watery eyes. "I know Vince, I just-" she breathed out a bit and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Vince asked.

The blogger stopped in that moment. Still with her back turned to him, she said, "To see what's going on."

She could hear his breath hitch a bit. "Okay. I love you, Orwell."

Orwell's shoulders shook as silent sobs coursed through her body. Barely audible, she spoke, "I love you too."

Without another word being said, the blogger walked further away from him. She carried down the hallway and tried to make the least bit of noise. She did her best to dry her tears but it was extremely difficult. Orwell saw Max and Rollo from a far right before she was grabbed from behind and turned around in a whirl.

As she tried to struggle free, she felt a gun being pressed to her head.

Against gritted teeth, the brunette asked, "What do you _want_?"

"Honey, if you make one sudden move, I promise I will put a bullet through that pretty little head of yours."

Orwell turned her head to see the fiery red head she saw hours before. "You set us up."

"Damn right I did. Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, Jaime," Rayne purred into the blogger's ear.

Orwell blew out a frustrated breath. "You don't know my name."

"I beg to differ sweetie. I know _everything _there is to know about you and your boyfriend. If you take me to him, I won't hurt you. I'll even tell your dear ol' dad that I found his long lost daughter. However, if you _don't _listen. Well," the red head paused, "Dad will never see your face again. No one will." She pressed the gun further into her head and continued, "Now, tell me, where did your lover go?"

There was a tense silence. Orwell bit at her bottom lip and prayed for someone to find them, preferably before her brains were splattered across the walls.

"Okay peaches, you wanna play like that, we'll play like that," Rayne started.

The next thing either of them knew, the notorious black fabric stretched to knock the gun out of the red head's grasp.

The blogger elbowed Rayne in the face and knocked her into the ground in one swipe. "Say hi to my father for me, I'm sure he'll love to hear that yet another one of his plans have failed," she added in disgust.

Orwell looked ahead to see Vince staring back at her. Rollo came up from behind him and made his way to the red head's toppled form. "You know I don't normally hit girls," he started as he knocked the girl unconscious. "You sure are an exception."

The Cape walked around Rollo and Rayne to get over to Orwell. He then called over his shoulder. "Get rid of her."

The shorter man nodded and began to drag the woman haphazardly out of their home. Of course, he wasn't alone, the moment the other carnies saw this, they too had a helping hand in seeing the woman out. The Police were notified and came to pick the girl up shortly from a desolated location.

Vince presided with caution as he looked over his partner. She was so still that it almost caught him off guard when she practically leapt into his arms. Vince couldn't help but smile as he hugged the blogger back tightly.

Orwell nuzzled her face into the Cape's chest and replied., "I'm so glad to see you."

Vince placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Believe me, I'm glad to see you."

The blogger backed away a bit and lifted his shirt. "How's your wound?"

Vince placed his hand over hers. "It's been patched up. Raia took out the bullet for me."

Orwell traced the bandage idly with her opposite hand and smiled against her eyes which had begun to water over again.

"Hey dry those tears, okay?" he dropped her hand and pulled her closer. "I'm right here," Vince whispered into her ear.

The blogger stretched onto her tiptoes and held the Cape in a kiss that lasted as long as they could hold their breath. They couldn't get enough of each other; Orwell and Vince were in love and nothing else mattered.

Max and the other carnies had made an attempt to come into the room to make sure they were both okay. Of course, when they saw them kissing, Max decided now wasn't the very best time.

The Cape and his sidekick paid no attention to the outside world. They just surrounded with the love that the other needed.

***The Cape***

The next day, Orwell took the time to nurse Vince back to health as his wound healed. They were going to stay at the Carnival until then, but the Cape wanted to be at his home away from home. During this time the both of them only grew that much attached to one another. On that night, the blogger had Vince lying down on his bed as she stood at his desk and fiddled with her blogs.

Vince turned on his side and stared at his partner. "So what are we doing, Orwell?" he asked.

The blogger spun around to face him. "Watching surveillance shots from when ARK troops arrested Rayne last night."

The vigilante sat up and climbed out of his bed. He padded over to Orwell and looked over her shoulder to see exactly what she was talking about.

As the video went on, the blogger turned back to face the screen and continued, "She was brought to Owl Island early this morning where she is going to be spending the next 5 years."

Vince watched as the glow from the monitor reflected off of Orwell's face. He hardly had heard what she said.

"Are you even listening to me, Vince?" the brunette blogger snapped.

"I'm listening," the Cape started with a gentle look.

"Mhm," Orwell paused and turned around to face Vince. "You," she started, pressing her finger into his chest. "Need to go lie back down."

Vince wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and gave her a light peck. "Will you come with me?"

The blogger kept her hand on Vince's chest and responded, "I suppose so."

Despite the pain in his stomach, the Cape picked up Orwell and carried her with him. She was light anyway, why did it matter? As he gently placed her on the bed, he crawled up behind her, taking the blogger in his arms as he did so. She laced her hand with his and lied her head on his chest. Vince smiled at Orwell once more before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The brunette blogger found comfort in the sway of the rise and fall of his chest. Orwell convinced herself almost a year ago that she would never find herself falling in love with Vince. However, now that he had stolen her heart, she wouldn't take it back for anything in the world.

**So yes it did take me a while to finish this but I hope it was worth it. How did I do everyone? This is Orwell, signing out. **


End file.
